nicktoonstoonswarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon Quid
Gordon Quid is a brave member of the Highland Quid clan and acts like he's from Scotland despite the fact that he is not. However, he speaks with a thick stereotypical Scottish accent. He is full of heart, has a soft spot for "Human" Kimberly and loves to sing, which quite regularly irritates his older brother, Mr. Blik. He is also an amazing cook, usually cooking Scottish recipes, which a lot of people don't find edible. He has an orange patch on his right eye and is allergic to both broccoli and chocolate which, if touched, will turn him into a "Mr. Hyde"-like monster. In some episodes, Gordon is shown with green-colored eyes, but in others he has blue. Judging from his short tail, he is a Manx. Gordon also has a mission set before him: Get Mr. Blik to do the right thing. Gordon's catch phrases are, "In the name of the Highland Quid Clan", "Feel my sting.", "Great gopher", "Cheer", and sometimes "Pop a Wheelie!". He is the shortest. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Gordon appears as a data-card in the DS-version of Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. Nicktoons: Toons Wars Mr. Blik appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Toons Wars along with Mr. Blik and Waffle as duo-character (so actually as trio-character). They mostly fight with their claws and tails, there are also some attack in where Mr. Blik uses his elastic body, Gordon his sword and Waffle several things like a flyer, bubble plastic and Newt. Special Moves 'Catscratch' Catscratch 'is the neutral special of the cats. It is a very powerfull combo-like move. Mr. Blik firsts scratches the opponent followed by Gordon who scratches him upwards and then Waffle jumps up and scratches them away. You have to press the special button again to execute the scratch of the next cat. 'Mousetrap Mousetrap 'is the side special of the cats. Mr. Blik pulls out a giant mouse trap while Gordon goes beaneath it to support it and Waffle stands on top of it pulls the spring back and releases it on the opponent. This is a chargable move, the longer it is charged the more damage it does. 'Cat Jump Cat Jump is the up special of the cats. All three of the cats jump up forwards while they spin in the air with their claws out so they can damage the opponent. When they hit someone they will spin further, when they almost completed their halve circle they will fall down in helpless state. 'Claw Tornado' Claw Tornado is the down special of the cats. Waffle and Mr. Blik grab the paws of Gordon and then Gordon spins them around while they go sidewards while Waffle and Blik have their claws out so they can damage their opponents. 'Gear' 'Gear '''is the War Strike of the cats. Gear is the monster-truck of the cats. They jump into the monster-truck and then they boost very fast forwards against the opponent that immidiately KO's the opponents. Special Costume Gordon's special costume is him in his knight armor from the episode ''A Line in the Litterbox. The cats divide the house in three parts; later, they engage in a war using various items from their 'kingdoms'. Gordon wears a metal knight armor from the Middle Ages, he has a purple armor cap. Category:Animal Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Unlockable Category:Catscratch Category:Heroes Category:Duo Character